


Ethics 101: chapter two

by gothclark



Series: Ethics 101 [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is going to have his teacher no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethics 101: chapter two

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lola for all her encouragement. Thanks to Janet, Feliz581, and Lola for their wonderful beta help. You all teach me something each time you lend your beta support.  
> Disclaimer: DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Tollin/Robbins and Millar/Gough Ink own Smallville and its characters. I am just playing.

  
He wasn't even sure why he was here. It was Saturday night and normally he'd be studying or finishing an essay, but he'd spent all of last week writing essays, and he desperately needed to recharge. So he'd thrown on a t-shirt and some faded blue jeans that hadn't been washed in a week and had the perfect, baggy, worn-in feeling that he loved so much, and headed out in search of a party. One of the dorms had posted fliers all over campus advertising a weekend 'kick back and take a breather' party and Clark needed to take a breather. The fliers had claimed the party to be non-alcoholic fun, but there was no way that was going to happen. Clark had already seen a few students with cups of what looked suspiciously like beer.

  
Clark walked past two girls who watched him with cautious smiles. He flinched when somebody hit his left arm and turned to come face-to-face with Lois, he didn't bother to stifle the groan. He spun back around and continued on his path to the nearest bathroom.

  
"They were checking you out, Smallville," Lois said insistently. Clark ignored her and walked past a group of girls who were deep in a conversation about how lame this party was. Clark didn't really know anybody here besides Chloe and Lois. He didn't really want to.

  
The incident in Professor Luthor's office was now a few weeks ago, but Clark couldn't get it out of his head. Every night since it had happened, he thought about the soft lips and the warmth of Lex's mouth. It still fueled Clark's wet dreams. Clark ran it through his mind. Only, in his imagination, Professor Luthor grabbed Clark back and they tore each other's clothes off and fucked right in his office.

  
Clark reached the bathroom to find he'd lucked out. There was no line. It was the furthest one from the party, so he figured nobody else would be using it. He opened the door and ducked in, eager to get out as fast as possible so he could walk back to his dorm room and pass out to more thoughts of his sexy teacher. He stepped up to a urinal and just as he started to relieve himself, the door swung open. Casually Clark glanced over to see who it was and almost jumped when Lois poked her head in and grinned.

  
"Is it safe to come in?" she asked before entering anyway.

  
"Lois! Did you not see the little man on the door outside?" Clark turned his body so as to hide from her, finishing off and tucked himself in.

  
When he turned to face her, she was leaning against the wall, grinning.

  
"It's not anything I haven't seen before, Clark," she said with a shrug.

  
"What did you need so badly that it couldn't wait until I was finished taking a leak?" Clark spat out angrily. It had been a blissful last few weeks. He knew the absence of Lois was too good to last. Lois had taken some personal time off and Chloe had said something about Lois' sister being in trouble. Clark had made sure to be as scarce as possible, too afraid he'd be drafted into whatever harebrained scheme Lois and Chloe had concocted. Lucky for him, neither of his friends had even so much as given him a call.

  
After zipping up, he washed and dried his hands quickly, and then shouldered his way past Lois. Unfortunately, like a burr he couldn't shake, she followed close behind.

  
"Aren't you going to ask how things went while I was away?" Lois said as she rushed to keep pace with Clark's quick strides.

  
"No," Clark answered without hesitation. He didn't bother to look her way. He knew she'd have one of her 'poor me' expressions that Clark had come to realize were never genuine. He'd vowed that once he was rid of her, he'd never fall for any of her sympathy ploys.

  
"Awww, come on, CK." Clark reached the exit to the parking area. He pushed his way out the door without stopping. In fact, he sped up in the hope that Lois would take a hint. If he could duck around a corner, he'd be rid of her in a flash.

  
"My sister is okay," she called out, "Just in case you were wondering."

  
Clark stopped, angry for what he was about to do. It was dark out and there was no way he could let Lois walk home alone. He spun around to find that she was happily bounding toward him, her ponytail swinging back and forth, a look of triumph on her face.

  
"Fine, Lois. You can tell me all about it while I walk you back to your dorm room."

  
As soon as Lois reached him she hooked her arm in his and smiled up at him. "You really are one of a kind, Clark."

  
Wow. She'd called him by his first name. Something really bad must have happened, or something was really wrong. Whichever one it was, Clark knew he would find out soon enough.

* * *

  
Lois had babbled during the whole walk back to her dorm. She'd clung to his arm, refusing to let go at any point. Clark had nodded at all the right moments, and as it turns out, it wasn't that bad. In fact, he'd been spending every night alone for so long that her company was actually kind of nice. She hadn't even expected Clark to keep up his end of the conversation, which suited Clark just fine.

  
By the time they'd reached the door of the room she shared with Chloe, Lois had finally wound down her end of her diatribe. She released his arm, pulled out her keys and glanced at her watch.

  
"Chloe's probably still up." She grinned up at him, hopeful. "Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

  
Clark sighed and nodded. He hadn't really seen Chloe in a few weeks and he did miss her. He leaned up against the wall, and waited for Lois to unlock the door. He could hear soft music coming from the room as the door swung open.

  
"I brought you a present, Chloe," Lois called out cheerfully. Clark stepped into the room and tucked his hands in his pants pockets. Chloe sat on her bed, one leg hanging over the edge and the other tucked neatly under her. The only light in the room came from a lamp on her desk in the far corner. She grinned brightly when she saw Clark. That grin always put a warm feeling in the pit of Clark's stomach. Chloe nodded once and Clark crossed the room and sat down on the bed behind her. He reached his arms around and hugged her close, tilting her body back so they were chest to back. Chloe's shoulder-length hair tickled his nose and Clark knew he was grinning like an idiot.

  
"Oh brother," he heard Lois mutter. "I desperately need a shower, so I will leave you two alone."

  
Neither of them said a word as Lois gathered her toiletries and softly closed the door behind her. After she'd gone, Clark squeezed Chloe tightly and kissed her cheek.

  
"I missed you," Chloe whispered. She grasped his hands in her own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

  
"I am so sorry," Clark started to say.

  
"No, no. Clark I know you've been busy. I've been busy too." She squeezed his hand again. "Do you have time to stay?"

  
Clark could feel her heartbeat speed up. This was his chance. He'd told himself weeks ago that the next time he had time with Chloe alone he'd have a long heart-to-heart with her. The fact that her heart rate had jumped a little when she'd asked him to stay must mean she was expecting something.

  
"I've been meaning to talk to you. I just haven't been able to find the right way to say this."

  
Chloe sighed and turned in his arms. He pulled back to allow her room to maneuver and she slipped her arms around his neck and leaned in close until their foreheads were touching.

  
Clark wished she made his heart beat faster. This close, Chloe was gorgeous. Her eyes twinkled with so much life and exuberance it was contagious. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, and wanted the kiss to make his body tingle, but he had to face facts. He just didn't feel that way about Chloe. He loved her, and sometimes he desperately wished that his body would respond to her the way she wanted it to.

  
"It's okay, Clark. You can be totally honest with me about anything," she said as she leaned back and looked up into his eyes with an earnestness that made Clark's heart ache. He reached up and touched her cheek. Chloe was so soft and he'd always wanted nothing but the best for her.

  
"How have things been with Lois?" he asked in a low voice.

  
Chloe blinked, looking startled for a second. She shook her head in that cute way she had that always made Clark concentrate on her even harder. Chloe was really beautiful. She shrugged and looked down at her hands.

  
Clark lowered his hand and leaned back against the wall. There wasn't much room on the single bed so he pulled Chloe in between his legs and they readjusted so she was lying down across his body, their legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Chloe tucked her head under Clark's chin and rested her hand on his bicep. She sighed.

  
"She's fine now. Lucy got into trouble again."

  
Clark chuckled at Chloe's tone. When wasn't Lois' younger sister in trouble? He squeezed Chloe's shoulder and encouraged her to move in closer. Chloe adjusted her body, bringing her knees up so she was curled in a ball in Clark's lap. Her hip dug into his crotch, and he absently reached down to adjust.

  
"Sorry," Chloe mumbled.

  
Clark shrugged. The truth was his body had never responded in that way to any female. The first time he'd ever gotten sexually aroused, it had been because of a guy. Even when he'd kissed Lana, he'd never been aroused. It had been more like kissing a sibling, and that was a gross thought Clark vanquished before it had time to fully form.

  
Clark reached around and rested his hand on her hip. "I wanted to tell you, Chloe. I really did. It's just..."

  
The door swung open and Lois stalked in, wearing her bathrobe and dripping water everywhere.

  
"Some of the girls are planning on..." she paused and Clark didn't bother to look to see why."I guess you two are busy already," she added.

  
Chloe remained silent. She tilted her head enough so she could look into Clark's eyes. He smiled and brushed strand of her hair from her cheek. Rustling fabric and sliding cupboards and the sound of the closet door opening and closing filled the room. A while later, the door opened and closed again, and Lois left without saying another word.

  
Chloe tilted her head back farther and stared into Clark's eyes. They stayed that way for a long while. This close, Clark could feel every breath Chloe took and every heartbeat that pumped blood through her body.

  
"You could have told me," she finally whispered.

  
"I hadn't really admitted it to myself until recently." Clark could barely get the words out. Finding out he was gay was as life changing as finding out he was not from earth.

  
"Were you afraid I'd hate you?"

  
Clark could tell it was hard for her to say. Why did it feel like he'd just told Chloe he was an alien? He shook his head. "No, I was just afraid."

  
The silence that followed was deafening. Then Chloe broke into a grin. It was feeble at first and Clark could see the shininess in her eyes as tears formed. Then the grin brightened and she laughed, her whole body shaking.

  
"What's so funny?" he asked, more bewildered than upset.

  
Chloe uncurled and slid off his body to fall beside him on the bed, arm still wrapped around Clark's waist.

  
"Nothing," she said shaking her head, "this just explains a lot."

  
Clark wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. He decided that, given a choice, he'd pick smile every time. He hugged Chloe tightly and kissed her forehead. Her hand slid up and came to rest on his chest.

  
"He is pretty _hot_ ," she finally added impishly.

  
Clark blushed and coughed.

* * *

  
Clark sat down in his usual seat and pulled out his textbook and binder. The last few weeks of ethics class had been bliss because of Lois' absence. She was back now, and Clark braced himself for a whirlwind class. In fact, the last few weeks immediately following the accidental kiss, Clark hadn't even been able to look his professor in the eye for the three classes afterwards, at least not until Professor Luthor had put him at ease by not mentioning the incident at all the next time they'd had a meeting to discuss Clark's paper. It seemed that they had both silently decided to forget the kiss had ever happened. After only a few minutes Clark was able to smile and relax into the chair.

  
And At least Clark had finally gotten his bizarre smell ability under control. Now he could turn it off and on at will. Why his people would need to develop that particular ability was something Clark had pondered late at night when he'd had too much caffeine and not enough sleep. After all, the freshness of his clothing could easily be discerned without a special sense of smell.

  
Clark glanced at his wristwatch and caught a glimpse of the professor entering the room. He made a concerted effort to make sure that when he looked in Professor Luthor's direction, it was just a casual glance. He would look at him out of the corner of his eye. Clark had gotten good at that particular skill. Then Clark would casually turn his head (nothing to see here -- just a student looking over there where his very hot, sexy professor, whom he most assuredly had not kissed, was standing). Just like every single time he saw Lex, Clark's stomach did a little flip and he felt that familiar tingle in his groin. Today Lex wore dark green snug-fitting slacks with a crisp white shirt and a deep burgundy tie. His jacket was the same color as his pants. He looked so hot, Clark nervously flipped his pen in his hand, trying hard not to switch to x-ray vision. It would be so easy to get a look at what was hidden by that expensive suit.

  
Clark shifted in his chair and grinned as he gave in and stared at Professor Luthor's ass. He decided he liked this view just find without having to resort to his special abilities. He'd walked over to the blackboard and stretched up to write something. Clark was convinced Professor Luthor did that for the sole purpose of entertaining him. At least, that's what Clark liked to think. He licked his lips and tried to guess boxers or briefs. Then once he'd decided boxer-briefs he tried to guess what color.

  
"Black," Clark mumbled with a grin. He couldn't be sure since he hadn't x-rayed, but something told him his professor wore black underwear. Clark fought the urge to find out right here, right now. He wanted to find out the old fashioned way: in bed, during foreplay.

  
Somebody knocked his elbow and Clark blinked, turned his head and to came face-to-face with Lois. She leaned in close.

  
"Stare any harder and you'll set his pants on fire," she whispered.

  
Clark felt the heat of a blush tinge his cheeks. He turned away from her and ducked his head.

  
"Pop quiz," Professor Luthor suddenly said. He grinned brightly and held up a handful of photocopied pages.

  
The class groaned loudly.

  
Clark's heart fluttered in his chest. He took the pages that the professor handed to him, without so much as a glance up at Professor Luthor's face and placed one sheet on his desk. He turned to hand the rest back to the person behind him, and Lois grinned as she turned at the same time. Clark watched Professor Luthor walk across the front of the class, handing each row the quiz.

  
Somebody tugged the papers he held and Clark turned, stunned to see that he still had the papers clutched in his hand. He released them immediately, mumbling an apology to the person. When he turned to face the front of the room, Lois was grinning, but, much to his surprise, she didn't say a word.

  
"Please place just the quizzes on your desks," Professor Luthor said, walking back to his own desk. He sat down on one corner and clasped his hands together, looking out expectantly at the class.

  
The room fell silent except for the fading sound of papers shuffling in the far back. Clark looked up at the wall clock. Professor Luthor looked at his watch.

  
"Start... now."

  
Clark stared down at the quiz. It consisted of one question. He bent down to work on answering it. He'd just dotted his last "i" when he caught a glimpse of Professor Luthor. Clark looked up startled. Had his teacher been watching him? He was sure that he had. He was positive that Lex had been staring at him.

  
Clark's groin tingled again. This was totally unfair.

* * *

  
The class shuffled out, animatedly. The discussion had been stimulating, to say the least. At a few points, it had gotten downright hostile. Clark watched as Professor Luthor tucked his notes and the quiz papers in his briefcase.

  
"That was a tricky quiz," Clark finally blurted out.

  
Professor Luthor spun around, looking not the least bit startled that Clark was still in the classroom. He grinned and Clark felt his knees go weak.

  
"And one of the best classes I have ever had," Clark added. He slung the shoulder strap of his blue book bag over his head and adjusted it on his hip.

  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the class," Professor Luthor said, picking up his briefcase. Clark marveled that somebody could look so sexy even just picking up a piece of luggage.

  
"It was very stimulating," Clark said as he approached his teacher. He purposely swayed his hips, stopping in front of Professor Luthor at a discreet distance. Clark's whole body hummed. There was no denying how he felt about his teacher.

  
Professor Luthor paused and his eyes trailed the length of Clark's body. He smirked. "I'm glad I could stimulate you... I assume you mean intellectual stimulation."

  
Clark was hard almost instantly. It just wasn't fair. Why did the sexiest man alive also happen to be his teacher? Maybe if he played hard-to-get? But then the other person would actually have to be interested in the getting part. So far it didn't seem like Professor Luthor was interested. On the one hand, even though that accidental kiss had been rejected, Clark still held out hope that something would change. On the other hand, he really wanted Professor Luthor to just kiss him right now. Clark couldn't wait!

  
Clark shifted his book bag and weight from his left foot to his right. He nodded dumbly, too enthralled by the sparkle in Lex's blue eyes.

  
"Well, see you next class," Professor Luthor said. He turned and left. Clark stared helplessly, wishing there was something he could say that would stop the other man in his tracks.

  
"We could talk about it over coffee," Clark blurted out, following Professor Luthor until they were face-to-face again.

  
Lex smirked and brushed at some imagined lint on his lapel. "I have a meeting, but maybe some other time."

  
Clark grinned and reached out to brush at the non-existent lint on Lex's jacket. "Maybe we could have dinner," he ventured. He might as well go for broke.

  
Lex leaned away from Clark's touch and stared at his hand like it was a spider that had crawled up his sleeve. Clark yanked his hand away self-consciously and looked away.

  
"You know the answer to that question, Mr. Kent."

  
Clark's eyes went wide and he stood watching as Professor Luthor walked out of the room without looking back.

* * *

  
The rest of his week sucked. Nothing went right for Clark. Everything seemed to be against him, even his apartment key. It was Friday night and Clark had spent almost all afternoon in the school library researching a paper that needed to be ready for next week. He'd already promised Chloe that he would go out with her so she wouldn't have to go alone to the hot new club in town, but now Clark was regretting making that promise. He wanted to get into his room and collapse, though he wasn't actually physically tired -- he was mentally exhausted.

  
Unfortunately, the loud laughter coming down the hallway told him he wouldn't get away that easily. He could hear Lois before she and Chloe were even half way to Clark's door.

  
"See, I told you he would be home," Chloe said as she and Lois stopped a few feet behind Clark.

  
He finally managed to get the key in the lock and turn it to swing the door open. "I'll be ready in a minute," Clark said hurriedly, without looking back at them.

  
Lois sighed heavily and muttered under her breath as Clark slammed his door, leaving them in the hallway. He sped around his room, changing into a pair of old jeans and his faded red t-shirt. It was just a club so there was no need to dress nice.

  
As he'd promised, he was back in the hallway, locking his door behind him. He slipped his arm into his beige spring jacket.

  
"I'm ready to go," he said with a smile.

  
Lois and Chloe gawked at him. "That was fast. You were only..." Chloe started to say, but Lois pushed Chloe's hand down and shook her head.

  
"Chloe, this is Clark we're talking about. Freaky things, remember," Lois said as she nudged Chloe toward the exit. Clark chose to ignore that crack and fell in behind them. They were both dressed up nice. It was clubbing nice, but as always Chloe looked great and Lois... Clark rolled his eyes. There was no way he was ever going to say that Lois looked great, even if it was only in his head.

  
They drove to the east side of town where some new hip club that was invitation only was opening up, but Lois had just happened to score some invitations. The lineup outside was very long and Clark stood against the brick wall, completely lost in thought. He was imagining what Professor Luthor would wear to a place like this. His mind ran the gamut from plain jeans to leather pants. That was a thought that made him very happy.

  
Somebody jabbed him in the ribs and he turned to see Lois rubbing her elbow.

  
"What are you smiling about, Smallville?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

  
Clark just shrugged and moved with the crowd as it shuffled closer to the entrance. He was already uninterested in this place, but then a loud argument ahead caught his attention. Maybe somebody needed to be rescued and he could ditch Lois and Chloe. Clark cringed at his own ungracious thought.

  
"Some people do not know how a line works," Lois said, making a move toward the noise. Clark grabbed hold of her arm and squeezed just hard enough to stop her forward momentum.

  
"Oh, no, you don't," he said firmly. "You are going to stay out of it."

  
Lois snorted her displeasure and crossed her arms. "Spoil sport," she muttered.

  
Clark looked down to see Chloe wink at him. He grinned and winked back.

  
They finally managed to get into the club, and it looked just like any other club Clark had ever been to. Chloe had dragged him to enough of these things. He watched as Chloe and Lois rushed off to examine every single nook and cranny of the place, and then walked over to the bar. It was already packed, and Clark said 'excuse me' several times as he made his way through the crowds. The music was so loud, there was no way any of the people he'd apologized to had heard him.

  
He ordered a Coke and found a spot to stand where he could watch the dance floor. He couldn't dance but he really liked watching people move. He grinned when he realized that he'd never actually worried about the fact that he especially liked to watch guys dance. He'd always told himself that it was because he was a guy and that he wanted to see how guys danced. In light of some new discoveries, Clark leaned against the wall and enjoyed the view.

  
Clark scanned the dance floor. There was a nice looking blond swaying back and forth who sort of reminded Clark of Whitney Fordman. A tall guy with dark curly hair seemed to want all the attention. He was dancing in the center of the floor, pumping his arms in the air in perfect sync with the techno music. Clark watched him as he sipped his drink.

  
Something across the room caught his attention, and Clark turned to find his professor was just across the room. He was so startled at this realization that he almost spilled his drink down the front of his shirt. When Clark looked back up Professor Luthor was gone. It was as though Clark had imagined the whole thing.

  
He walked across the dance floor to get to the other side, safely managing to navigate his way around writhing bodies. Clark looked everywhere and caught another glimpse of Lex. It looked like he was headed toward a staircase that led to an upper level. Clark rushed after him and stopped when there were no more signs of Lex anywhere. He'd lost him, but Clark wasn't willing to give up.

  
"I never took you for somebody who would come to a place like this," a voice under the staircase said. Clark spun around and smiled. Professor Luthor was standing just under the stairs with a drink in one hand and his other hand in his pocket.

  
Clark slipped under the stairs, ducking to avoid hitting his head on a step.

  
"My friend always drags me to these things," he said as he leaned in close enough to be heard. The tangy scent of cologne wafted up to his nose and Clark inhaled. Professor Luthor smelled fantastic and Clark even had an excuse to get close.

  
"My brother always invites me," Lex said. He gestured with the hand that held the drink. "He owns this joint." Lex quirked his lips, and sent Clark into mental convulsions. He itched to lean in closer and kiss that scarred mouth. Lex's lips were red and Clark could see in the strobe lights that his cheeks were tinged pink, probably from the drink.

  
He grinned, unsure what to say next. He was too enthralled by Lex's eyes. Up close to him, Clark couldn't take his eyes off of them. They looked a little glazed, and they kept staring down at Clark's mouth. He watched the lights dance in Lex's gaze. In his head, Clark begged for Lex to kiss him. The next moment, Lex was leaning in close, pressing his lips to Clark's mouth. The kiss was amazing and wet. Clark sucked on Lex's upper lip then gasped as a hand reached around and caressed his ass, pulling Clark in closer. Their bodies pressed together and Lex rubbed up against him, never breaking the kiss.

  
Clark was already so hard. This kiss just made him even harder. They stayed like that for a long time, lips locked together. Clark couldn't resist the urge to reach up and touch Lex's bare head. It felt incredible. He'd never dreamed that it would feel this good. It was a complete turn-on.

  
It occurred to him after they'd kissed and licked and sucked on every inch of each other's lips that he was in some club making out with his teacher. Clark wasn't sure what had changed Lex's mind, but he wasn't about to ask why. A small voice at the back of his head nagged that this was wrong, and that he should stop Lex before it went too far, but Clark pushed that voice into a dark room at the back of his mind and locked it away.

  
Clark slipped his hand between them to fondle the bulge in Lex's pants. He was thrilled to find that, under his fancy slacks, Lex was just as hard as Clark was. Clark shamelessly rubbed Lex's erection and plunged his tongue deep into his mouth.

  
Somebody tapped Clark on the shoulder. He wanted the person to go away, but the intruder continued to tap. When a hand grabbed his arm and pulled, accomplishing nothing (because when Clark didn't want to move, nothing could move him), but he finally broke the kiss.

  
He turned around and came face-to-face with some guy who was smirking smugly at them.

  
"So, that's where you disappeared," the guy yelled. Lex gulped the rest of his drink down and the guy snatched the glass from his hand. "I can take care of that for you, bro." He spun around and stalked away.

  
Clark tore his gaze from the retreating intruder and stared down at Lex, who was wiping at his mouth nervously.

  
"That was my brother," he mumbled, though Clark could easily hear what he'd said over the blare of the music.

  
"Maybe we should go someplace more private," Clark dared.

* * *

  
The door to Lex's apartment flew open. Clark was pushed into the room and he and Lex both spilled in a tangle of limbs onto the floor of his carpeted living room. Clark laughed and yanked his jacket down, trapping his arms behind his back. On top of him, Lex leaned down, gripped Clark's biceps and pinned Clark to the floor. His mouth was on Clark so fast he was sure Lex had some sort of ability to cloud Clark's mind while he took advantage. Hungrily, Clark devoured Lex's mouth, plunging his tongue deep inside the warmth. They had fallen in just enough so that Clark could kick out at the door to slam it shut and plunge the room into total darkness. Clark could still see the outline of Lex's cheeks as Lex licked down Clark's throat and tore at Clark's shirt buttons.

  
He ripped the last one open and pushed the shirt off of Clark's bare chest.

  
"Fuck, Clark," Lex growled. "You are a big boy."

  
"Man." Clark grinned like a fool and reached up to grip Lex's hips. He gently lifted him and planted Lex on Clark's bulge, squirming up into Lex's firm ass. Clark was so hard and he was about to get some from the one person on the planet that could give him an erection just by raising an eyebrow. "You have no idea how big," he replied gruffly.

  
From the look on Lex's face, Clark knew he was more than willing to find out just how big Clark was. Just seconds after this thought crossed Clark's mind, Lex's hands were on his belt buckle. Lex slid down Clark to straddle his thighs. With a snap, Lex had Clark's heavy leather belt off and tossed it into the air. It cracked like a whip as it flew across the room and knocked a lamp over. The lamp crashed to the ground, but this did not stop Lex. He had already unbuttoned and unzipped Clark's pants by the time Clark turned his head to look back from the broken lamp.

  
Lex shrugged, "I can get another lamp."

  
He plunged his hand into Clark's pants and wrapped it around Clark's erection. Clark was so shocked by this suddenly skin-on-skin contact that he thrust up into Lex, almost bucking him off. The firm grip he had on Lex's hips kept Lex in place.

  
Lex stroked Clark's cock with one hand and pulled at Clark's briefs and pants with the other. He managed to get the pants and briefs down past Clark's balls. Lex's eyes widened with lust and Clark's cock jumped in Lex's hand.

  
Lex released his grip on Clark, suddenly standing up. Clark was about to protest the loss of contact when Lex started to strip off his own clothes, tossing them aside. While he watched the strip show, Clark pushed his own pants and briefs off and threw his shoes and socks aside. He paused in the removal of his own clothing as Lex flung his boxers aside tilting his hips.

  
He was breathtaking naked. Light filtered in from the street through the sheer curtains. It fell across Lex's pale chest, thighs, hips, and the long thick cock that jutted proudly from a light fuzz of what looked like strawberry blond pubic hair. His body was slim and perfect. Clark took in every inch of Lex, hungrily licking his lips. He couldn't resist the urge to get on his knees and grip Lex's hips, pulling him close so that Clark could run his tongue up the length of Lex's cock. He sucked the thick head into his mouth, pressing his tongue on the wet tip, savoring the bitter taste of Lex's pre-come.

  
Lex reached out and grabbed a handful of Clark's hair. Clark ignored the expletives streaming from Lex's mouth. He deep-throated Lex's cock and swallowed around the length. It wasn't long before Lex was fucking Clark's mouth. Clark gripped Lex's perfectly round ass cheeks in his big hands and pushed Lex deeper, urging him to fuck faster. This was the only way he could let Lex know what he wanted since Clark's mouth was much too busy.

  
Clark reached up and cupped Lex's tightening balls in one hand and swallowed. Lex came so hard he pushed his cock deep into Clark's throat and pulled on Clark's hair hard enough that even with his invulnerability Clark felt it. He didn't care. He concentrated on swallowing every last drop of Lex's come as he pulsed down Clark's throat.

  
Clark stood and gathered Lex in his arms. Lex's knees had given out. Lex eyes had glazed over and his mouth was slack. The idea that he'd left Lex incoherent only made Clark harder.

  
"Bedroom?" Clark asked.

  
Lex lifted his arm and pointed behind them. Sure enough there was the door to a bedroom. Clark resisted the urge to lift Lex in his arms and carry Lex over the threshold. That probably wouldn't have gone over very well and would have raised way too many questions that Clark wasn't really in the mood to answer.

  
Lex recovered enough for them both to walk to the bedroom. As soon as they were in the room, Clark pushed Lex over onto the bed. He fell onto Lex, kissing his now sweat-damp throat and cupping his hip with one hand and the back of his bald head with the other.

  
"You are so fucking gorgeous," Clark murmured.

  
Lex only nodded in response and pulled Clark closer, running his fingers through Clark's hair. They locked lips with the taste of Lex's come still on Clark's tongue. Lex didn't seem to mind though as Clark plundered his mouth, licking every crevice. There was another cleft Clark wanted so desperately to lick.

  
He lifted up and rolled Lex onto his stomach, almost laughing when Lex protested. Clark spread Lex's legs wide and caressed his ass cheeks, stroking his thumb down the crack.

  
"Fuck," Lex mumbled into his pillow.

  
"You're so soft," Clark whispered. He grinned as he leaned over Lex and licked down his spine until he reached Lex's tailbone. He laved the tender spot with his tongue, kneading Lex's ass cheeks in his hands.

  
"My, what big hands you have," said Lex.

  
Clark grinned as he nudged at Lex's ass with his nose, and then licked across from one cheek to the other. His own cock was rock hard and leaking now. He would have to hurry before he came just from this. He turned his head and closed his eyes, pushing his tongue deep into Lex's asshole. Lex's whole body went stiff as Clark spread his cheeks with his thumbs, tilted his head and licked hard.

  
"Fuck, I'm going to come again!" Lex cried out.

  
He plunged his tongue in deeper and laughed at the stream of curses that rolled off Lex's tongue.

  
Clark needed more. It wasn't enough. He sat up, his hands still on Lex's ass.

  
"I need supplies right now," he demanded, huskily.

  
Without hesitation Lex pointed to the bedside table. Clark dived across the bed and yanked the drawer open. They were right there, which meant Lex probably used them a lot.

  
"Less mess to clean up," Lex said by way of explanation.

  
Clark grabbed a condom, tore it open and slipped it on with care. He unscrewed the lubricant bottle (extra glide for lots of friction, the bottle read) and lubed his cock up. He dripped some onto two fingers, set the bottle down on the night table and turned his attention back to Lex, whose eyes were wide. He was staring at Clark's hands.

  
Lex speed his legs wider and lifted his ass in the air. That only made Clark harder. He rubbed at Lex's opening with his lubricated fingers and pushed into the tightness.

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Lex cursed, thrusting his ass towards Clark.

  
Clark wanted to scream at the top of his lungs how fucking hot Lex was under him. Instead, he knelt behind Lex, gripped Lex's hip with one hand, and grabbed his own cock with the other hand. Clark was so anxious now that he slid across the smooth sheets and practically speared Lex on his cock as he pushed into him. Lex grunted with pain as Clark plunged into him. Clark regained purchase and stopped himself before he was balls-deep inside Lex.

  
"Sorry, fuck, Lex," Clark couldn't help it. Lex was so hot and so tight. Instead of complaints and more cries of pain, Lex pushed back against Clark, and before Clark could stop him, his cock was deep inside Lex. He was already pulsing when Lex squeezed tightly around Clark.

  
"Move," Lex urged.

  
Clark obeyed, pulling out and then plunging back into Lex's tightness. Clark fucked Lex hard. He couldn't stop himself. It only took a few thrusts. Long ago Clark had learned how to control his strength during orgasm. As he came, hard, deep inside Lex, Clark gripped Lex's hips as gently as he could, though he knew for sure there would be bruises on the pale flesh. Clark didn't care right at that moment.

  
Clark's now spent cock slipped from Lex, and he took care of the used condom quickly, then propped himself on one arm. Beneath him, Lex had collapsed in a boneless sprawl. He grinned down at the sweat-glistened body. Lex managed to turn his head just enough to look up at Clark. The smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes told Clark all he needed to know.

  
Clark lay down beside Lex and kissed the end of his nose. He stared at Lex's flushed cheeks and the intense blue eyes and sighed. This was the perfect end to a perfect evening.

  
"It was," Lex said as though he'd read Clark's mind.

  
Clark kissed Lex on the mouth and felt the pull of sleep. He didn't fight it.

  
"Good thing tomorrow is Sunday," Clark heard Lex murmur just as he drifted off to sleep. Clark was more than content to let the evening end on this note. They could deal with consequences later.

The end


End file.
